El alma de la rosa blanca
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: One Shot acerca del pasado de Alice Cullen


Prefacio:

La rosa estaba empezando a soltar sus petalos, su vida estaba decidida al igual que el resto de las flores a la suerte al no tener decisión propia, pero ésta rosa era diferente. Era una rosa blanca, perdida en un jardín de rosas rojas, tratando de salir, pero no podía. Su vida estaba atada a la suerte al no tener decisión propia, pero la rosa tenía conciencia, solo que el destino, no estaba conciente de ello, por lo cual quien le quitó la vida no fue el destino, si no otra rosa que clavó sus espinas en la rosa blanca. La rosa que clavó sus espinas en la rosa blanca comenzó a decaer. Le había dado su fuerza a la rosa blanca a trevés de sus espinas, para que está se convirtiese en una hermosa y enigmatica rosa negra, cuyos petalos jamás decaerían, fortaleciendo su conciencia, su existencia, pero dejandola sola en un mundo que puede que jamás llegará a comprender por completo.

Mi nombre es Alice Cullen... esté es el fragmento de la historia que nunca pude recordar... hasta ahora... como fui creada... por favor escuchad mi relato, que solo tendrás una oportunidad de conocer mi historia.

-¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!- grité sin entender nada, mientras las lágrimas llenaban mi rostro-. No estoy loca... solo veo cosas...

Una aparición fue mi primer destello. Una hermosa figura, parecida a la mía estaba en frente de mí. Hermosa, tanto que opacaba a las rosas y destellando ante el sol y mostrando una hermosura que ni la luna podía convertir.

Las lágrimas llenaron una vez más mi rostro. Había sido separada de mi familia. Mi pequeña hermana Cinthya todavía estaba en casa, esperandome, pero probablemente yo nunca volvería a verla.

Ella me esperaba para que fueramos a divertirnos, pero de repente tuve la visión de un anciano siendo atropellado por un coche. Me di prisa y lo aparté, pero no había ningún coche. Ese fue el inicio de mis visiones.

El mismo día en que empezaron fue el mismo día en que me encerraron en una clínica psiquiatrica.

Advertía a la gente de las cosas que veía y finalmente unos sujetos, me pusieron la camisa de fuerza que llevaba en ese momento.

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Esperaba que algo me rescatase del exquisito infierno de mis hermosas y aterradoras visiones que tenía. Seres completamentes hermosos que me rodeaban, pero con ojos rojos debido a una sed inexplicable. Un chico realmente hermoso de cabello rubio estaba junto a mi, sin dejar de abrazarme. Le pregunté su nombre, pero mi pregunta fue inaudible. Claro, en medio de una visión una pregunta nunca sería escuchada.

Vi con terror la figura de un desconocido, mordiendo mi cuello.

Me retorcí alrededor de mi vacía y acolchada habitación.

Nunca terminaría la escuela. Nunca volvería a ver a mi familia o la volvería a ver en un estado deplorable. Esos tormentos hacían de mis hermosas visiones un exquisito infierno que me consumía.

Quería escapar. Quería poder atravesar las paredes como un fantasma y volver a mi vida normal.

Un hermoso señor entró en mi habitación.

-¿Qué quiere?- le pregunté entre lágrimas.

El señor rompió mi camisa de fuerza.

-Escucha- me dijo acercando sus labios a mi cuello-. No me conoces, pero yo si a ti... eres hermosa.

-No tanto como usted- le contesté conmocionada.

-Mi belleza para mí no se compara a la tuya.

Besó mi cuello y sentí el aliento del hermoso señor, mientras sus hermosos cabellos plateados caían en mi garganta. Quedé hipnotisada por el maravilloso olor que entraba a mi nariz y mis sentidos quedaron completamente atontados, mientra el señor cuyo nombre no conocía me abrazaba con afecto.

-No voy a dejar que te mate- me aseguró.

No fui capaz de contestar. Su maravilloso olor me tenía completamente atontada, aún ante el frío contacto de su piel con la mía. Era realmente fría y se sentía tan sólida como el mármol, como si su hermoso cuerpo estuviese esculpido en mármol y los arquiotectos hubiesen sido unos ángeles bendiciendo a una hermosa existencia.

Por fin fui capaz de pronunciar algo:

-¿Quién...?

-Un rastreador... intenta cazarte...

-¿Cazarme?

-No te preocupes, mi amor... te salvaré de él... no estarás sola... nunca te dejaré mi querida rosa blanca.

Sentí un mordisco en el cuello, pero a penas sentí el dolor del mordisco. Sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a salir de mi cuerpo y en cierto momento se detuvo. Entonces el dolor comenzó tan pronto como caí al suelo. Sentí un ardor que me recorría todo el cuerpo, empezando por el cuello donde más me dolía.

-¡ME ARDE EL CUELLOOO!- grité adolorida.

El señor, cuyo nombre seguía sin conocer, me volvió a abrazar como si intentase disculparse y yo comenzé a golpearlo para desquitarme del ardor que sentía, pero él no sentía los golpes, ni me soltó en ningún momento. Sentí como me estaba conviertiendo en otro ser.

-Lo siento mi hermosa rosa- me dijo en son de disculpas-. Eres demasiado especial para perderte como si fueras cualquier rosa roja... mi preciada rosa blanca... te amo y no quiero perderte...

No le encontré el menor sentido a sus palabras en ese momento. Yo sabía que era especial, pero nunca nadie me lo había reconocido hasta ahora y encima era un completo desconocido. Aún, así, al comenzar de cesar el dolor formulé una sonrisa de agradecimiento ante el comentario, que en verdad me había hecho sentir bien y especial. Pero en ese momento quería ser normal.

Entonces escuché gritos.

El señor destrozó la pared acolchada y me lanzó, literalmente, por la ventana.

Me sorprendí que al caer de una altura de siete metros me encontrará bien.

-¡Corre, Alice!- me gritó el señor-. ¡Corre!

Entonces vi como una aterradora figura comenzó a desmembrar el cuerpo del señor que me había creado y que acaba de conocer.

Aterrada, corrí como nunca lo había hecho. A una velocidad íncreible.

Me perdí mientras corría. No sabía a donde iba, solo puodía reconocer mis alrededores, en medio de las personas que caminaban tranquilamente, como si no notaran que yo pasaba a su lado y mi entorno decorado de coches a mi alredor y unas cuantas plantas en los alrededores.

Vi un destello blanco frente a mí y de repente me vi, junto a una familia de seres tan hermosos como yo y el señor que me convirtió.

Cuando el destello desapareció, noté que estaba en una playa, pero me encontraba en un acantilado en la playa.

Caí en el y creyendo que iba a morir, una ola me azotó contra las rocas en un intento de arrebatarme la existencia, pero no ocurrió. Seguía viva como si no hubiese pasado.

Me sumergí en el agua esperando ahogarme, pero me di cuenta de que no necesitaba respirar. La sensación de perder el olfato era incomoda, pero a la vez me hizo ver con toda tranquilidad mi entorno acuatico. Una belleza que pocos habían podido experimentar, llena de animales y plantas tan hermosas como había visto nunca, pero completamente opacados por la belleza de los seres que todavía me rodeaban en mis visiones.

Esperé caer inconciente, pero no me sentí en la necesidad de dormir, como si el sueño no formara parte de mi ser.

El tiempo pasó y la corriente del mar me comenzó a arrastrar.

Cada segundo que pasaba mis recuerdos comenzaban a perder nitidez a causa de la sed y mis visiones. Era tan hermoso lo que veía que prefería vivir alrededor de esas visiones que aceptar la realidad de que estaba muerta, pero que aún existía.

Los peces que se me acercaban terminaban siendo las presas con las que me alimente, hasta que llegué a las orillas de un río completamente desconocido en que uno de los hermosos seres de mis visiones me recogió.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya no sabía si habían pasado horas, días o meses desde que caí en el acantilado, pero sabía que fue suficiente tiempo como para dejar gran parte del mar manchado de sangre y para que mis recuerdos fueran completamente olvidados.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó el hermoso ser.

-Alice- le contesté de inmediato.

-Yo soy Carlisle, encantado de conocerte ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no necesito respirar...

Carlisle pareció estremecerse ante mi declaració y al tener contato con mi cuerpo y mi pecho lo confirmó. Suspiró y me miro con una hermosa sonrisa y una cara de bienvenida preciosa.

-¿Te gustaría venir con mi familia?

Sonreí. Uno de los seres más hermosos que había conocido nunca me estaba invitando a formar parte de su familia. Esperaba ver pronto al hermoso chico rubio, cuyo nombre seguía siendo un misterio para mí.

-Sí...- contesté sonriendo-. Me encantaría.

Carlisle me llevó a su mansión. Conocí a mis hermanos y a mi nueva madre. Después de un tiempo me pude encontrar con el hermoso chico rubio con el que soñaba encontrar. Logré que se quedará conmigo y hasta hoy sigo viviendo alrededor de un jardín de rosas negras, cuya existencia no desaparecerá, igual que la mía... rosas con las que felismente compartiré la eternidad...

Y así fue como yo, la rosa blanca, me convertí en la rosa negra, pero sin dejar nunca, aunque dejara mis recuerdos, el alma que conservaba como rosa blanca muy en el fondo de mi hermosa existencia.


End file.
